Puddles
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: Just an ordinary day. Just a walk home in the rain. Will the two do more than get wet? FLUFF! :D


**Puddles**

**iCarly FF by Abby Woods**

**Summary: **Just an ordinary day. Just a walk home in the rain. Will the two do more than get wet? FLUFF!!! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider so I don't own iCarly. If I did, it would be all Seddie. :D Also, I wrote parts of this during school (study hall : P) before the holidays started so it may be slightly crappy coz I write better at night. :D R&R! :D**

**Luv MJ-obsessed95.x**

Freddie's P.O.V

It was just a normal school day in winter at Ridgeway, well, except for the fact that Carly was sick. So of course I got stuck with Sam. Everyone knows that Sam Puckett and I, Freddie Benson, don't get along well without Carly around. So I was stuck with the blonde she-devil. Surprisingly though, she hadn't been too unbearable. Just the usual name calling, punches and teasing. Her main victim had been Gibby. Poor kid. She'd actually been rather hyper all day. Little did I know, I'd soon find out why, and I'd get wetter than ever in the process.

Waiting outside my last class, English, a grin on her face, was Sam. '_She's actually quite pretty…' _I sooo did not just think that. No way.

"Heya Freddork!" she sang happily.

"Hey Sam," I said, "Did you get kicked out of class again?"

"Yup!" I rolled my eyes, "What?! Mr Jones is so boring!" she said, poking her tongue out at me, referring to her science teacher.

"Why do you thing I didn't take his class?" I laughed. We walked to our lockers together and did the usual exchanging of books and homework.

"Yo Freddistein, can I borrow your history notes?" She asked me.

"Sam! You should've taken your own!" I sighed, handing her my book. '_She has such pretty eyes, bright oceanic blue…' _I find myself thinking. '_Gotta stop thinking that…'_

We left the building and saw rain bucketing down. I sighed and Sam smiled. Uh-oh. A flock of screaming junior girls pushed past us, huddled under umbrellas, running slowly towards their respective cars. I pulled on my coat and dug my umbrella out of my bag. Sam laughed and grabbed it out of my hands before I could even put it up, twisting it until it snapped.

"Sam!" I exclaimed. She laughed maniacally and ran out into the rain.

"Come catch me Freddisook!" she laughed, running off down the footpath.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. I sped up and chased after her, slipping a little on the wet grass. It wasn't long before I caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She spun into me, something I wasn't expecting, laughing.

'_Wow! When did Sam get so hot?' _my inner voice, Bob, asked me. I call him Bob because that was a special joke between me and Sam when we were little and I didn't know what else to call him. So now he's Bob. _'Shut up Bob! I…don't know….'_ I stumbled off of my train of thought, captivated in her eyes. I know that sounds so cheesy but it was true.

Sam was looking up at me slightly puffed, she cerulean eyes sparkling with life, her cheeks flushed in comparison to her perfect, tanned skin. I looked at her hair and noticed every water droplet clinging to those golden strands, hanging there because if they let go they'd plummet to the earth, their little liquid lives ended with the tiniest splash. I looked her up and down briefly before my eyes returned to hers, noticing a little blush creeping across her cheeks. It was then I also realised how close we were to each other, inches, so close I could feel her body warmth radiating from her like a warm glowing aura.

Suddenly she pulled away; our moment was broken. Flashing a grin at me over her shoulder, she ran off, jumping in puddles. I watched as the water splashed up around her when she landed, like some sort of decoration; it seemed to suit her, especially as she was framed in a stormy grey glow that seemed to come from the clouds. '_Wow she looks hot…!!!'_ Bob said. And for once I didn't argue with him.

Snapping back to reality I called out to her, "Hey Sam, don't get wet! You'll get sick!"

"I don't care Benson!" she called back with a grin like a Cheshire cat, "and I don't get sick!"

"Of course not," I muttered as she ran up to me, her eyes shining.

"Come on Freddie!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her puddle. Wow, she actually called me Freddie. I grinned at her and followed. She made me stand in the middle of the puddle, right next to her, before jumping, sending water spraying up over me.

"Freddie!" Sam whined, pulling on my hand and pouting.

"What?" I asked. She looks so cute like that…

"Your 'sposed to jump when I do!" Sam answered, sounding like a disappointed 5 year old.

"Sorry!" I said. _'Boy she looks cute'_ Bob said. I like this!

"'Sokay. I forgive you," Sam said in the same childish tone, a hint of a pout still evident on her face, even through her smile.

"On 3?" I asked, playing along.

"Ok!" she beamed at me, her pout gone.

"1," I said as she grabbed my hand.

"2," Sam bent her knees before glaring at me, so I copied her.

"3!" We jumped as high as we could before landing with a hard splash. Water cascaded up from the puddle, mingling with the rain falling from the sky, before falling back down.

I looked down at her as a flash of lightning lit up her features, highlighting and accentuating the soft curves of her faces, casting some in shadow and bringing others into the light. Even though this happened all in such a brief time, the image lingered in my mind. Sam smiled up at me and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked in the half-light caused by the storm.

In one swift movement, I gently snaked my arms around her slim waist, pulling her into me. As she didn't fight back, whether it was out of shock or not I didn't know, but I continued. I ran my hand through her wet blonde hair, resting my hand on her cheek. I gently slid it down and cupped her chin. Her blue eyes sparkled as I leant in; capturing her soft, pale pink lips with mine.

I was surprised when she kissed me back, our lips moving in sync with each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I licked her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. She teased me as if we were mucking around, closing her mouth and smiling until she gave up and kissed me back. I tried again and she let me in, our tongues wrestling for dominance almost immediately. I didn't know whether it was just me or if she was feeling fireworks too.

Before long though, the need for oxygen overcame us and we broke apart. I looked down at her and flinched, expecting her to hit me. She just smiled and gave me a peck on the lips before whispering "Let's do that again!"

I leant down and went to kiss her and she moved back and smiled.

"Not that silly! Jumping in puddles!" she laughed and ran off down the street, her backpack bouncing and her golden curls swaying. I laughed and ran after her.

As she had a head start, she ran up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert's yells. I chased her up the stairs and caught up with her on my floor, wrapping my arms around her waist in a backwards hug. She wormed around in my arms, giggling, before kissing me again. I was in heaven for another minute before a scream split the silence. We spun around and saw my mother in the doorway of my apartment.

"Uh, hi mom," I said uncertainly.

"Fredward Benson! How dare you fraternize with that little delinquent!" she yelled at me. I heard the door of the Shay's apartment open and Carly screaming, Spencer's deeper tone joining in as he came to see what was going on. At least Carly's and Spencer's screams were happy, not horrified.

"I'm not fraternizing! I'm having fun!" I yelled back. Moms always ruin everything, well, my mom anyways.

"So sucking faces isn't fraternizing?!"

"No mom, it's not! It's called being with someone I care about!"

"You come here this instant!"

"No mom! That's enough. If you can't handle the girl I love, you can't handle me!"

Oh butter. I just said that I loved her in front of everyone. Sam giggled nervously in my arms. Carly looked slightly surprised and shocked but mostly happy. The look on Spencer's face was priceless – he looked like he did when he met the space man in the Groovy Smoothie **(A/N: for those who don't know, that was a reference to the end of iCook. ****)** I shook my head and then Carly grabbed both mine and Sam's hand and dragged us into her apartment. I grabbed Sam's hand on the way.

"OMG! Are you 2 going out now?! Please say yes! I want the deets!" she babbled rapidly.

"Um…" I said and looked at Sam. She smiled and gave me a small wink. I smiled back.

"We kissed. And. Um. I don't know…" Sam told Carly, looking at the ground.

"OMG!! That's like, your second kiss now guys!" Carly squealed.

"Um… actually… third," I mumbled.

"What!? You kissed 3 times!!??"

"Yeah…"

"When?!!"

"Today… twice…"

"OMG!! This is too CUTE!!! You two sooo have to go out now!!!" Carly said, practically bouncing. Spencer looked at us and nodded, a grin on his face. '_It's time,' _I thought to myself. I grabbed Sam's hand and we walked out the door to the fire escape.

"So…" She said nervously.

"So…" I said, "Sam, I need to ask you something."

"Mmm?" she said as she sat on the wall. I realised we were mimicking the positions we were in when we shared our first kiss. I smiled at the thought.

"Do you like me?" I blurted.

"Of course not Fredducini!" she said, giving me this look which said 'what are you thinking nub?' My hopes plummeted. Her hyperactivity must have work off…

My thoughts were interrupted when I found her sitting on my lap, her lips on mine. I was kissing back but before I knew it, she pulled away.

"I thought you said you didn't like me?"

"I don't."

"Then why -?" I began.

"You said like, not love," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

"So, you love me?" I started acting a bit cocky.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, then, will you go out with me?" I asked, my heart beating madly. '_Please say yes, please say yes!'_Bob chanted. Sam didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I go out with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Is the feeling mutual?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Prove it."

I kissed her neck gently, slowly working my way up to her chin, trailing kisses along her jaw, making her moan slightly. I gently kissed her on the lips, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip, making her melt. She let me in and our tongues danced, moving in a fluid motion, not wrestling. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Pulling back for a breath, I looked her in the eye and she blushed. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close so she was resting on my chest.

"Do I have an answer?" I asked, breathing in the smell of her hair – meaty with a hint of almonds. I sighed, my breath ruffling her hair slightly. She shivered and I smiled.

"Yes you have an answer," she said quietly.

"And what is it?"

"42"

"What?"

"42"

"Why?"

"You wanted an answer." I should never have showed her that movie. I rolled my eyes.

"What's _your_ answer?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I couldn't help but smile and she sat up and looked at me, smiling, before hopping off my lap. I stood up and grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers, before walking back to Carly's apartment.

"What's happening?! OMG you're going out aren't you?! OMG YAY!!!" Carly squealed happily. Sam and I nodded and Spencer looked up from the sculpture he was working on – it was a life-sized statue of his ostrich. Riight… Weird.

"YES! I always knew you two would get together!" he called out, punching the air, "Aw man!"

"What's up Spencer?" Carly asked.

"I had superglue on my hand and now my hand is superglued shut!" he pouted.

"Spencer!" Carly sighed, walking over to help him and taking him upstairs to the bathroom. Sam collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. I laughed too and sat down next to Sam. She rested her head on my shoulder as my mother breezed in through the door.

"FREDWARD!" she yelled, seeing Sam and me on the couch.

"Not again mom! I've told you, Sam and I are in love and you can't stop that!"

"What?" she asked slightly quieter.

"I love Sam and she loves me. We're going out. You can't change that," I said slowly.

"It's true Crazy! He's my dork now!" Sam said, glaring at mom, a sparkle in her eyes.

"But she's a demon!" Mom looked shocked.

"Yeah, she is, but she's my demon." Mom left the apartment, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that was the corniest line ever, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but you still love me," I grinned before kissing her gently on the lips.

It's amazing what a rainy day can do to you. And this time, it was for the better.

**The End (actually, no, it's not, you've got Sam's P.O.V too. :D x)**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I had been hyper all day. It was raining and rain always makes me hyper! Only bad thing is, Carly's sick and so I'm stuck with Freddork. I figured I'd lay off a little and focus on Gibby today. Think of it as my 'Be nice to Freddlumps day'. Plus, I'm nicer when I'm hyper. And, just between you and me, I think I have a crush on the brunette tech producer. I can't get him off my mind. Tell anyone though and it won't just be Gibby getting Texas wedgies every day.

After getting kicked out of Mr Jones' Science class, I wandered over to Fredhead's class. He came out and I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Heya Freddork!" I sang happily.

"Hey Sam," he said, "Did you get kicked out of class again?"

"Yup!" he rolled my eyes, "What?! Mr Jones is so boring!" I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"Why do you thing I didn't take his class?" he laughed. We walked to our lockers together and did the usual exchanging of books and homework.

Oops. I forgot to take notes during history… I fell asleep again… I turned to Freddie.

"Yo Freddistein, can I borrow your history notes?" I asked him.

"Sam! You should've taken your own!" he sighed, handing me his book. '_He has such nice eyes… Like a meatbally brown…'_ I think. Ok. I admit it. I am in love with Fredward Benson but he can't find out, okay? "_Such nice eyes…'_

We left the building and saw rain bucketing down. I smiled and heard Freddie sigh beside me. A flock of screaming junior girls pushed past us, huddled under umbrellas, running slowly towards their respective cars. I felt like snapping their umbrellas – don't they know how fun it is to play in the rain? And that you get wetter running in the rain than if you walk? Idiots. I watched as Freddie pulled on his coat and dug his umbrella out of his bag. I laughed and grabbed it out of his hands before he could even put it up, twisting it until it snapped. He won't need it. I laughed harder.

"Sam!" he exclaimed. I just laughed maniacally and ran out into the rain.

"Come catch me Freddisook!" I laughed, running off down the footpath.

He smiled and sped up, chasing after me, slipping a little on the wet grass. Surprisingly it wasn't long before he caught up with me. He has gotten fast. Well, I guess he is 6' 3" as well as 16 ½. He grabbed my wrist and I spun into him, laughing.

'_Wow! He is so tall!' _I think to myself. _'And hot…'_ I stumbled off of my train of thought, caught up in staring at him. I know that sounds so cheesy but it was true.

I looked up at him. Freddie was looking down at me, slightly puffed, his soft brown eyes like deep pools of chocolate, his perfect, tanned skin glowing. I looked at his hair and noticed that it was mussed up, the coffee strands sticking up in different direction. I smiled. I noticed him checking me out and blushed. I realised how close we were to each other, inches, so close I could feel his muscular, warm body.

Suddenly I pulled away; not wanting him to get any ideas. Flashing a grin at him over my shoulder, I ran off, jumping in puddles. I smiled as I bounced around from puddle to puddle, sending water spraying everywhere, grinning at Freddie as he watched me, a smile on his face.

He called out to me, "Hey Sam, don't get wet! You'll get sick!"

"I don't care Benson!" I called back with a grin like a Cheshire cat, "and I don't get sick!" Honestly I thought it was cute he cared. I ran up to him smiling.

"Come on Freddie!" I said, grabbing his hand, which automatically sent butterflies into a mad rampage inside my stomach. I pulled him toward my favourite puddle. It's big, deep and makes a large splash. He grinned at me and followed. Oh. I called him Freddie. Oops… I made him stand in the middle of the puddle, right next to me (giveaway much?), before jumping, sending water spraying everywhere.

"Freddie!" I whined when he didn't jump, pulling on his hand and pouting.

"What?" he asked.

"Your 'sposed to jump when I do!" I answered, sounding like a disappointed 5 year old.

"Sorry!" he said. _'Aw, how cute are you?'_ I thought.

"'Sokay. I forgive you," I said in the same childish tone, smiling, but pouting slightly. Carly taught me that.

"On 3?" he asked. Yay!

"Ok!" I beamed at him happily.

"1," he said as I grabbed his hand.

"2," I bent her knees before glaring at him when he didn't but then he did so it was all good.

"3!" We jumped as high as we could before landing with a hard splash. Water went EVERYWHERE!! I couldn't stop smiling.

I looked up at him as a flash of lightning lit up his features, highlighting the hard line of his jaw bone, accentuating his manliness, hiding his boyishness. Even though this happened all in such a brief time, the image lingered in my mind. I smiled up at him while I thought of how hot he looked since he'd gotten older.

In one swift movement, he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me into him, the butterflies increasing tenfold. I didn't fight back because I wanted to see where this was going and so I let him continue. He ran my hand through my blonde hair, resting his hand on my cheek, leaving tingles on my skin where he'd touched me. He gently slid his hand down and cupped my chin. His eyes were shining as he leant in; capturing my lips with his.

I surprised him by kissing him back, our lips moving in sync with each other. I wrapped her arms around my neck and he licked my lips, begging for entrance and turning the butterflies into a swarm of bees. I teased him, closing my mouth and smiling until I couldn't stand not kissing him anymore and kissed him back. He tried again and I let him in, our tongues wrestling for dominance almost immediately. As soon as they touched, one thousand volts of electricity coursed through me, shocking me; I didn't know whether it was just me or if he could feel it too.

Before long though, the need for oxygen overcame us and we broke apart. He looked down at me and flinched, obviously expecting me to hit him. I just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before whispering "Let's do that again!" to tease him.

He leant down and went to kiss me but I moved back and smiled.

"Not that silly! Jumping in puddles!" I laughed and ran off down the street. I heard him laugh and his footsteps quicken as he chased me.

Because I had a head start, I ran up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert's yells about clean floors and no running. He chased me up the stairs and caught up with me on his and Carly's floor, wrapping his strong arms around my waist in a backwards hug. I wormed around in his arms, giggling, before kissing him again. We broke apart as a woman screamed, destroying our moment. We spun around and saw Freddie's mother in the doorway of his apartment. I felt like punching her.

"Uh, hi mom," Freddie said uncertainly.

"Fredward Benson! How dare you fraternize with that little delinquent!" Crazy yelled at him. I heard the door of the Shay's apartment open and Carly screaming, Spencer's deeper tone joining in as he came to see what was going on. At least Carly's and Spencer's screams were happy, not horrified.

"I'm not fraternizing! I'm having fun!" he yelled back. Aw, that's so cute! I smile.

"So sucking faces isn't fraternizing?!"

"No mom, it's not! It's called being with someone I care about!"

"You come here this instant!"

"No mom! That's enough. If you can't handle the girl I love, you can't handle me!"

Oh my gosh! He loves me! And he said it in front of everyone. I was throwing a party inside my head until I realised we were still in 'trouble'. I giggled nervously in Freddie's arms. Carly looked slightly surprised and shocked but mostly happy. The look on Spencer's face was priceless – he looked like he did when he met the space man in the Groovy Smoothie. It was hilarious. Freddie shook his head and then Carly grabbed both mine and Freddie's hand and dragged us into her apartment. Freddie grabbed my hand on the way and I couldn't help smiling.

"OMG! Are you 2 going out now?! Please say yes! I want the deets!" she babbled rapidly.

"Um…" Freddie said and looked at me. I smiled and gave him a small wink. He smiled back with his signature smile which gave me butterflies every time I saw it.

"We kissed. And. Um. I don't know…" I told Carly, looking at the ground.

"OMG!! That's like, your second kiss now guys!" Carly squealed.

"Um… actually… third," Freddie mumbled. Now I wanted to kick him.

"What!? You kissed 3 times!!??"

"Yeah…"

"When?!!"

"Today… twice…"

"OMG!! This is too CUTE!!! You two sooo have to go out now!!!" Carly said, practically bouncing. Spencer looked at us and nodded, a grin on his face. Freddie grabbed my hand and we walked out the door to the fire escape.

"So…" I said nervously.

"So…" he said, "Sam, I need to ask you something."

"Mmm?" I said as I sat on the wall. I'd made it so we were mimicking the positions we were in when we shared our first kiss. I smiled at the thought.

"Do you like me?" he blurted.

"Of course not Fredducini!" I said, giving him this look which said 'what are you thinking nub?' His face fell and I felt really bad. I was joking!

I got up, walked over and sat on Freddie's lap; kissing him. He seemed to wake up and he started kissing me back. I pulled away.

"I thought you said you didn't like me?" He asked.

"I don't."

"Then why -?" he began.

"You said like, not love," I said, smiling flirtatiously.

"So, you love me?" he started acting a bit cocky. That was cute.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, then, will you go out with me?" he asked. My heart started beating madly. '_Yes! Yes! Yes!_' I thought. I didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why should I go out with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Is the feeling mutual?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Prove it."

He kissed my neck gently, slowly working his way up to my chin, trailing kisses along my jaw, making me moan. It felt sooo good. He gently kissed me on the lips, nibbling slightly on my bottom lip, making me melt into a blob of bacon fat. Sooo good... I let him in and our tongues danced, moving in a fluid motion, not wrestling. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he wrapped his around my waist. Pulling back for a breath, he looked me in the eye and I felt myself blush. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close so I was resting on his chest.

"Do I have an answer?" he asked. I took a deep breath and caught a strong whiff of Freddie's personal scent – it's like vanilla, cinnamon, and antiseptic. sighed, my breath ruffling her hair slightly. He sighed slightly, his breath ruffling my hair, sending shivers down my spine. He smiled.

"Yes you have an answer," I said quietly.

"And what is it?"

"42"

"What?"

"42"

"Why?"

"You wanted an answer." He rolled my eyes. He was the one who showed me Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy so he can only blame himself.

"What's _your_ answer?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Freddie was smiling as I sat up and looked at him, smiling, before hopping off his lap. He stood up and grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers, before walking back to Carly's apartment.

"What's happening?! OMG you're going out aren't you?! OMG YAY!!!" Carly squealed happily. Freddork and I nodded and Spencer looked up from the sculpture he was working on – it was a life-sized statue of his ostrich. Riight… Weird.

"YES! I always knew you two would get together!" he called out, punching the air, "Aw man!"

"What's up Spencer?" Carly asked.

"I had superglue on my hand and now my hand is superglued shut!" he pouted.

"Spencer!" Carly sighed, walking over to help him, taking him upstairs to the bathroom. I couldn't help it. It was so Spencer. I collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. Freddie laughed too and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder Crazy breezed in through the door.

"FREDWARD!" she yelled, seeing Freddie and me on the couch.

"Not again mom! I've told you, Sam and I are in love and you can't stop that!"

"What?" she asked slightly quieter.

"I love Sam and she loves me. We're going out. You can't change that," he said slowly. Those words alone made me have butterflies. I smiled.

"It's true Crazy! He's my dork now!" I said, glaring at the obsessive woman.

"But she's a demon!" Crazy looked shocked.

"Yeah, she is, but she's my demon." Crazy left the apartment, shaking her head. Freddie and I rolled our eyes.

"You know that was the corniest line ever, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you still love me," he grinned before kissing me gently on the lips.

It's amazing what a rainy day can do to you. And this time, it was for the better.


End file.
